les exterminateursversion dark oracle
by jereood29
Summary: Mais que font Violette, Blaise et Omen dans le monde réel ? Venez lire et vous saurez !


**Ce texte trainé dans mon ordi et j'ai décider de le poster: Il s'agit de la 1ère version d'une de mes histoires "Les exterminateurs"**

**Vous ne comprendrais surement pas tout, Dark oracle étant une série peu connue**,** mais je serai ravie de répondre à vos questions et de faire connaitre cette superbe série.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Les exterminateurs_ (version Dark oracle) _

_**Pov-Violette**_

Nous passâmes les portes de l'hôtel Passiflore, là ou la fête d'halloween était organisée. Woh ! Pour des pauvres petits humains de base, la déco est assée réussie !

Bon je devrais nous présenter maintenant: Cally Stone, sœur jumelle de Lance Stone, 18 ans, classe de seconde dans un pauvre lycée du Canada et... Aller j'arrête, c'est inutile car ce soir, c'est moi la superbe Violette et mon génial frère Blaise qui prenons le relais, car nos chers jumeaux sont croisés à notre place dans le comics monde.

Je reprend donc, Blaise, ''notre ami'' Omen et moi venions d'entrer et la fête battait son plein ! Je m'éloigne vers la piste de danse en leur lançant:

«Aller à plus les mecs !

-Cally tu sais pourquoi on est ici, dit Omen d'une voix grave.

-De un je suis Violette pas ta chère Cally, répondis je, de deux, je ne le sent pas et de trois on a qu'une soirée pour le retrouver puis on retournera dans la b.d., alors on le droit de s'amuser un peu le temps qu'il arrive.

-Écoutez moi bien tout les deux, comme vous je ne crois pas à cette histoire de vampire et je sais que s'était une excuse pour venir dans le monde réel, j'ai jouer le jeu devant Doyle pour vous alors pourquoi vous continuer à me mentir ?

-Mais c'est vrai ! Un vampire va vraiment venir, je l'ai vu et je me suis dit que si on le tue, Doyle nous laissera rester un peu plus.

-Mais...

-Aller Omen décompresse, lança Blaise, on ne sera humain qu'une soirée puis ta chérie et son stupide frère vont revenir. Donc tu vois mon cher, aucune raison de stresser et si tu veux vraiment bouder alors fait le tout seul car nous on va aller s'amuser un peu, continua t-il en s'éloignant avec moi.

-Aller bye chéri !» le saluai-je.

Arrivés sur la piste, nous nous séparons. Blaise va voir les filles et moi les mecs. Ils sont presque tous entrain de me regarder d'ailleurs. Quoi de plus normal ! Mon costume de Mrs Smith de ma fabrication a de quoi attirer les regards. Tien en voilà un pas mal du tout ! Grand, brun, musclé et déguisé en superman !

«Salut beau brun, tu t'appelle comment ?»

_**Pov-Omen**_

Non mais regardez moi ces inconscients, en train de draguer alors que nous sommes en mission ! Doyle nous as fait sortir de la bande dessinée pour ce soir parce que, apparemment, un vampire se baladerais en ville, pas pour s'amuser à draguer le plus d'humains possible. Je me sert un verre puis je m'adosse à un mur. Malheureusement pour moi, une fille aux cheveux châtains déguisée en sorcière s'approcha.

«Bonsoir mon beau brun, moi c'est Camille et toi ?

-Désolé mais je suis pris.»

Ni plus, ni moins, je la laisse digéré en partant. Je pensais vraiment ce que j'avais dit, j'était avec Cally, du moins je le serais si Violette n'avais pas raconter n'importe quoi à Doyle pour être ici à sa place ! D'un autre côté, si elle ne lui avais pas menti je ne serai pas là non plus. Mais comment il a pût la croire, un vampire qui se baladerais dans la ville, c'est n'importe quoi ! Dire qu'en ce moment, Cally est coincée dans le comics monde pour que cette peste de Violette puisse venir ici dans son corps !

Je m'adosse à un mur de l'autre côté de la piste tout en la regardant. Tiens les «Dark dregers» ont déjà commencé leur défilé de victimes: un superman brun et musclé aux cheveux courts pour miss Violette Smith et une princesse assez sexy aux cheveux blonds pour Blaise le biker. Ils ont fait vite. Je passe le reste de la soirée à les regarder changer de cavaliers comme Clover de copains*.

Soudain, après que l'horloge du centre ville ai sonné minuit, je vis Violette sortir avec un mec brun-roux. Je me dirige vers Blaise qui était en train de danser avec une petite sorcière rousse:

«Lance viens, Cally l'a trouvé, dis je avec autorité.

-D'accord, je reviens plus tard euh...Lily*.

-Attend Lance je...»

Nous sortîmes du gymnase et n'entendîmes pas la fin de sa phrase. Arrivés sur le seuil, nous vîmes Violette et l'autre type disparaître dans la forêt de l'autre côté du parking. Nous les suivîmes.

_**Pov-Violette**_

Nous étions désormais dans la forêt, moi devant et Andrew derrière, en train de courir. Je partait un peu plus loin tout en lui criant:

«Aller attrape moi !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Cally, je vais te rattraper.»

Après quelques mètres, il m'attrapa violemment le bras et je m'arrettai, c'est demandé si gentiment ! Nous étions dans une clairière, je reculais et l'observais. Il était grand, musclé, beau bien sûr, il avait la peau pâle et froide, un visage parfait et il était déguisé en dracula, comme c'est ironique !

Mais le détail qui retint le plus mon attention, c'était ses yeux. Ils étais très sombres, noirs, non rouges, rouge sang, non rouges bordeaux voilà ! Il étaient d'un rouge bordeaux révélateur de son espèce et de sa personnalité: attirants, hésitants, effrayants, tentants, repoussants, fascinants, paralysants, hypnotisant et...

«Que regarde tu donc comme ça ?

-Toi, répondis je sous le charme.

-Ah oui ! Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que tu est...»

Soudain, je croisait deux yeux luisants parmi les arbres derrière son épaule, me souviens pourquoi j'était là et reprit mes esprits.

«Oui ? Il attendais toujours ma réponse.

-Parce que tu est sur le point de mourir, lui chuchotai je, allez-y les garçons !» criai je ensuite.

Et il n'eus même pas le temps de bouger que deux masses sombre se jetèrent sur lui de deux côtés. Il fallait que je m'active avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits et contre attaque. Je rassemblait du bois, sortit un briquet bleu de ma ceinture (vraiment pratique d'être Miss Smith !) et allumait un feu. Des bruits de métal brisé retentissaient et des morceaux de pierres blanches tombaient dans le feu. Quand tous les morceaux furent dans le brasier, nous les regardons se calciner puis nous éteignions le feu.

Notre boulot de se soir achevé, nous regagnions l'hôtel.

«Tu vois que Violette avait raison pour le vampire, alors excuse toi Omen !

-Désolé.

-Tu vois que je le savais, par contre je sait pas si Doyle nous autorisera à rester plus longtemps donc, on retourne à la fête et tout le monde va s'amuser, donc toi aussi Omen chéri !

-Ne m'appelle plus comme ça !

-A condition que tu viens avec nous.

-Non je retourne au magasin de b.d.

-D'accord et pense à lui demander si on peut rester !

-Ouai c'est ça !

-A tout à l'heure Omen chéri !»

Et cet imbécile partit voire Doyle sans même nous dire au revoir ! Le goujat ! Je suis sûre qu'il va lui demander si il peut nous faire retourner dans la b.d. Moi et Blaise pour qu'il puisse revoir sa chère petite Cally. C'est pas notre faute si pour venir dans le monde réel il as dû envoyer les jumeaux dans le comics monde ! Je ruminer mes pensées quand Blaise m'arrêta devant la porte de l'hôtel.

«Au fait, combien de victime «la Dark dreger» à dragué ce soir, me demanda mon cher frère.

-4, Andrew le vampire exclu dit je fièrement, et toi alors Blaise, combien pour «le Dark dreger» ?

-3 répondit-il mécontent.

-C'est pas mal Blaise mais tu me dépassera jamais.

-On verra Violette, on verra.

-Alors allons y mon très cher frère.

-Je te suis ma très chère sœur, après toi !»

Et nous rentrions dans l'hôtel nous amuser avec les pauvres petits humains présents avant que Doyle nous renvoie dans le comics monde.

**Fin**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
**

_''...changer de cavalier comme Clover de copains*''_**: Allusion à Clover des Totally Spies qui tombe amoureuse d'un garçon différent (et parfois plus) à chaque épisode. Je sais qu'Omen peut pas la connaître mais moi oui ! Et puis, on est dans une fanfiction !**

_''...Lily*''_**: Eh oui, c'est bien la Lily qui à osé plaquer Edward dans mon autre fanfiction ''Les démons de minuit''.**

**Et voilà vous en penser quoi ?  
**


End file.
